leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swain/Background
Lore The earliest account of Swain's existence comes from a Noxian infirmary doctor's notes. According to them, Swain limped into the ward without cry or complaint: his right leg was snapped in half, with bone protruding from the skin. A small, scowling bird seemed affixed to his shoulder. The doctor gawked in horror as the young adolescent answered questions about his health and age with a calm, even stare. Even behind the echoing crack as the sand counterweights reset his tibia, Swain’s measuring gaze never flickered, nor did his eyes twitch from the pop of his fibula. He refused the doctor’s recommendation of magical treatment for the leg’s inoperable damage, requesting only a spare crutch before shuffling away. He next surfaced in documents from the Noxian military, although it is evident that they are incomplete. Normally a crippled boy would be turned away in shame from Noxus’ proud legion, but the records indicate his first designation was that of a ranking officer. The men who've served under him (and survived) have remained in his charge with unshakable faith and loyalty. He leapt through the High Command's hierarchy, often ascending when superiors requested demotions to join his unit. A cunning strategist, Swain was decorated after every battle he fought, regularly hobbling in contemplation at the front of the assault. His rise to power seemed unceasing until he was suddenly relegated to inactive status prior to the Ionian Invasion - a bewildering decision which reeked of bureaucratic subversion. If Swain was upset by the events which unfolded, he never belied it. His face was so implacable that it was popularly rumored to be a mask, disguising something utterly inhuman beneath. More controversy surrounded the bird that never left his shoulder, whose name he whispered only to it. When Demacia escalated its presence in the League, Swain was immediately returned to active duty. Swain Seizes Power in Noxus defeated Keiran Darkwill in a duel contesting the leadership of Noxus last night, winning the support of High Command. Despite rumors of involvement with the Institute of War's scandal in Kalamanda, Swain has been named Grand General – the highest position in Noxus. High Command remained divided in support between the two men since Swain returned earlier this month. Keiran Darkwill challenged Swain to a duel to settle the dispute, claiming that such a standstill was a "coward’s game." Many members of High Command believed this to be a strong move and expected Keiran, a notoriously skilled duelist, to win. Keiran intially had the upper hand but due to Swain's magical tactics, Keiran surprisingly lost. The gathered members of High Command unanimously agreed to swear loyalty to the Master Tactician. With none remaining to protest his claim, High Command named Jericho Swain the Grand General of Noxus. While High Command has embraced his rule, Swain’s leadership remains controversial in Noxus's lower houses. Some accuse Swain of willing participation in Heywan Relivash’s scheme to obtain Kalamanda. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Taunt when transformed during * ;Joke * ;Joke when transformed during * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Bear witness to the strength of Noxus!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Your tactics were cunning!" Special *"Pitiful prince!" Development * Swain has been designed by Coronach. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: Here at Riot Games, we're making every attempt to ensure that we deliver exciting champions to even the most twisted and deviant of human minds. So if you're a budding veterinarian or ornithologist, it's now your turn to start getting excited. Meet Swain, the Master Tactician. In addition to being a distinguished Noxian gentleman of impeccable wealth and taste, Swain also just happens to be a fan of our feathered friends. And like some people who wind up at the League of Legends, well... let's just say that he's much more than meets the eye.Champion Sneak Peek: Swain, the Master Tactician at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history : ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Slow increased at later ranks to 20/25/30/35/40% from 20/23/26/29/32%. * : cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug with Swain's skins that caused the game to hitch the first time was used. V1.0.0.138: * : upkeep cost reduced to 5/6/7 mana from 5/7/9. * Basic attack frame speed increased. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where Swain had reduced mana regeneration while in Raven form. V1.0.0.122: * now prioritizes champions instead of choosing targets randomly. V1.0.0.121: * : now heals Swain for 75% of the damage dealt versus champions and 25% versus minions instead of 50% regardless of the target. V1.0.0.120: * : ** It now heals Swain for 50% of the actual damage dealt to enemies (instead of 50% of the raw damage the ability deals). ** Now the heal is not reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.107: * (Rework): ** New passive: Restores Swain a flat amount of mana equal to 9 (+1 per level) after killing an enemy unit. *** Old passive: Increases Swain's base mana regeneration by 300% by 5 seconds after killing an enemy unit. V1.0.0.105: * : leash range slightly increased. * : range increased to 625 from 600. * : cooldown decreased to 10 seconds from 15. * Updated Swain's recommended items. V1.0.0.103: * : mana regeneration bonus increased to 300% from 250%. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.75. ** Fixed a bug where it would slow through or . ** Fixed a bug where the damage portion sometimes would not stop after breaking the leash. * : ** Base damage increased to 75/115/155/195/235 from 72/110/148/186/224. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. V1.0.0.102: Added. (Original Stats) * : Swain sets his raven to cripple an enemy. Over the next three seconds, the target takes damage over time and is slowed. * : Swain marks a target area. After a short delay, mighty talons grab hold of enemy units dealing damage and rooting them. * : Swain afflicts his target, dealing damage to them over time and causing them to take increased damage from Swain's attacks. * (Ultimate): Toggle: Swain transforms into the form of a raven, during this time up to 3 lesser ravens strike out at nearby enemies each second. Swain is healed for half the damage dealt by the Ravens. * (Innate): Swain gains increased mana regeneration for 5 seconds upon killing a unit. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds